


[Podfic] A Simple Negotiation

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Office Blow Jobs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Captain Opan is interviewing candidates for the Finalizer's bridge team, and today is Ensign Mitaka's turn. Each man has something to offer the other.A companion piece to "An Easy Target", this is told from Opan's POV.
Relationships: Dopheld Mitaka/Tritt Opan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] A Simple Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts), [Deadsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Simple Negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992067) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[A Simple Negotiation - full](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/a-simple-negotiation/s-7gcbHM4PKcE)


End file.
